MH: Infinity Freedom Subspecies and Monsters
This page will contain information on the different Subspecies and New Monsters appearing in MH:IF. Subspecies and Variants Old monsters that got a subspecies Minor Red Ludroth: The only difference being the red coloration, Red Ludroths are mostly Female forming harems around their Redwood Ludroth boss. Loggi: A theropod bird wyvern related to the jaggi, its main habitats are forests, natural evolution has given them the ability change its skin color and blend with the enviroment, their most common color pattern, and probably, their natural skin color, is a brown tree bark, they are unable to blend completely with the enviroment, sometimes they are too dark or too bright to pass unnoticed. Major Great Loggi: The pack leader of the Loggi, they have a better blending abilities, comprising a larger color and pattern selection, the only way to detect them is by looking at the shadows they project, which makes them night time predators. Redwood Ludroth: The boss of Red Ludroths, aside from coloration, nothing has changed. Bluestar Ludroth: After years of feeding on sleep-inducing sea stars, Redwood Ludroth changes into Bluestar Ludroth, which has a bright blue coloration, contact with its claws and the water attacks it can produce can inject a sleep toxin. Autumn Arzuros: An Arzuros that has been feeding on a special type of honey since it was small, these have a dark brown and orange-red coloration, they are more aggresive than normal Arzuros and have more developed limbs since the honey they eat is found in high trees, they can climb, do flips and move around quickly. Mercury Volvidon: A Volvidon with a platinum-like body armor, it is unknown how they came to be, they're more agile and mobile than the normal Volvidon, and instead of an Odor Gas, they release highspeed streams of poisoned water. Frostbite Lagombi: A Lagombi with Ice crystals growing on its back, these crystals cannot melt without the usage of lava, its claws are also extended by these crystals, instead of throwing ice chunks towards hunters, Frostbite Lagombi hurls a flat piece of hardened ice upwards, much like a Blangonga, in g-rank, it proceeds to jump and grab the piece of ice and then it throw it at the hunters. Venom Zinogre: After gathering electric bugs that had feed on dragonfell berries, a Zinogre changes into a Stygian Zinogre, the same can be applied to Venom Zinogre, which gathered electric bugs that have been feeding into various kinds of berries, the coloration of Venom Zinogre varies between individuals, some of them are Purple, meaning their bugs have fed on Poisonous berries, others are Yellow, which means he can cause Paralysis, and the least common, the green one, has the ability to induce many status effects such as Defense Down, Attack Down and Bad Odor. Thunderous Amatsumagatsuchi: When Amatsu grows old enough, his true power is revealed, this glowing Amatsu combines Water, Wind, Thunder and Dragon elements to unleash devasting attacks, the guild can only send hunters that have achieved the Legendary Hunter status to slay this beast, but even then, deaths are common. New Monsters Minor Poruko A distant relative to the Kelbi, it features black fur, longer than kelbi's but still considered short, its main feature are the long horns, which make it look like the devil in the night, it uses this tactic to scare predators and to defend themselves, it is passive, but it will headbutt attackers. Bururu Bururu are small bear-like herbivores that feed on herbs, grass and leaves, its only means of defense are the claws which it uses to climb trees, when enraged, it will fling its arms violently and run around. Roprey Roprey is a special type of theropod competing to the Loggi, they have green, strong, wyvern-like scales and shell, they let moss slowly grow on their bodies to use as camouflage, it has an internal sac that can generate several kinds of elemental breaths. Neuropoid Similar to a vespoid, but with a green body, larger wings and the ability to spit poisons depending on the area: *Cloud Mountains: Defense Down. *Unknown Island: Attack Down. *Desolated Desert: Paralysis. *Drowned Wetland: Waterblight. *Fissure Volcano: Fireblight. *Megatundra: Iceblight. *Anywhere else: Poison/HR Poison. Titan Beetle These species of giant beetle are about the size of a gargwa egg, it has a sharp carcass black and red in color, armor made from layers of this neopteron can be quite sturdy, it has the ability to hurl big rocks, wyvern eggs and even humans with ease. Major Rodrome The roprey leader, it has bigger scales and a tail similar to that of a Yian Garuga, the sac is much more developed, it can either use elemental breaths or elemental balls, and even status inducing breaths. Zarthas Zarthas is a Pureblood Wyvern, which have features from both Bird Wyverns and Flying Wyverns, it's body has a hard skin covered in brown feathers, the head has white feathers, and there are some red feathers all over its body, it has improved versions of most Bird Wyvern attacks, such as puncturing prey with its developed beak, it also has powerful wings, which allow Zarthas to master the wind element. Solar Zarthas A subspecies of Zarthas, noticeable differences are the more developed limbs, stronger claws, mastering of thunder, the brown and gold color pattern and Zinogre-like rage. Gradios Gradios is a canine monster that uses Firefang ore for protection, it is also known as the "Meteor Wolf". Lunar Gradios Lunar Gradios uses ice crystals found in the mega tundra, but in a different way than the normal Gradios, instead, the crystals grow by themselves in its body, via unknown means, they also take a better shape and make a better armor, instead of generating explosions, the ice crystals make sharp edges all around Lunar Gradios to add Brute Power. Elder Dragons Zisio A canine elder dragon, with a body shape similar to that of a Teostra, it has majestic, furred wings with sharp edges, it masters thunder, which made the Guild originally see it as a relative to Zinogre, when enraged, like Zinogre, the fur will take another shape and add melee power, it can attack with a stream of thunder from its mouth, and can disperse fur around to use as "shock traps" against prey and hunters. Illsertis Illsertis is known from sea legends, as a Teostra-like dragon that invaded unlucky ships only to cast forth disaster, channeling the power of water, it can launch streams of water at high speeds and inject poison from its claws, it looks like a teostra with a hydra head and fish-like scales. Altarion The most powerful of the "True Elder Dragons", about the size of Alatreon, using the power of Dragon element, it alone can cause ecosystem breaks and endanger other monstruosities like Deviljho, Fatalis and Dara Amadyura. Category:Monster Creation